


Instructions for a Walk in the Woods

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Advice, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Based on a Tumblr Post, Being Lost, For Science!, Forests, Gallows Humor, Gen, Horror, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Lists, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Paranoia, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Science, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Some Humor, Surreal, Survival, Survival Horror, Trees, Typical Night Vale Violence, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Earth Day - '18Leaving the door open tempts it but closing the door is a challenge.Oneshot/drabble





	Instructions for a Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372678) by thanatosjr. 



Carlos was a scientist. Maybe that was why he's gotten into this whole mess in the first place. Yeah, that was definitely it. But he had to go do science, it was why he came here, so he ignored Cecil Palmer's questions (for the most part). He allowed him to pack a lunch for him, but he didn't want him to come to the woods with him. He would distract him and they'd just cuddle and kiss... 

What? He knew him! 

Anyway, he let him get him a map. Or at least, that's what he thought it was. 

Carlos waved goodbye and got in his car with his white lab coat, of course, and his camera and notebook. He would just be taking some notes and pictures, simple stuff like that. But when he got out and headed towards the forest, he paused. 

The first thing written on the piece of paper just said: 

_Don't be scared, but be really, really wary._

That was dark, but after all it was Night Vale. He shrugged. He'd been in forests before, and while he preferred labs to work in, Carlos like the natural world too. He liked to think he was adept at hiking and stuff. 

As he walked, he kept reading. 

_If you have a bad feeling about taking a certain path, don’t. You’ll avoid whatever is waiting for you at the end of it._

That was...even more concerning, if he was going to be honest. Cecil had just been coyotes or something, right? Right??

Maybe against his better judgement, Carlos kept reading. Morbidly curious. And still hoping for just some regular directions so he really wouldn't get lost here. 

_If you stand very still you will hear the woods calling for you. Don't answer. Never answer... Be careful not to step on any beetle, or you'll never get rid of them... If you bring a knife with you, name it. Otherwise the blade will turn against you as soon as you try to use it..._

Carlos was officially freaked out. Not surprised, but definitely freaked out. He put the list in his back pocket. And keeping all of this stuff in mind, he decided to just walk and enjoy nature. When it came time for his lunch break, he pulled out the list again, just once more. 

_You'll hear things quietly following you, hidden in the trees by your sides. It's okay, they're just checking on you._

That was a little soothing. It made him smile. He finished his jelly and pickle sandwich, and drank some bottled water. Cecil wasn't a bad cook. 

Carlos finished up his pictures, and his notes. He wasn't attacked by anything. All was good for now at least. He found his way out of the forest too which was always a plus. Once he was heading back towards the parking lot, he texted Cecil he was heading back home again. 

When he got in his car, he finished the water, and pulled out the rest of the list. There were only three things left. 

_You never know what may be buried under the soil you’re walking on. Remember that every time you take a step. Pray that whatever it is, it won’t wake up._

_Make sure you remember the way back home. As soon as you get lost, you’re just another piece of fresh meat._

_Never turn around to check behind you. You’ll see nothing, but once you start doing it you won’t be able to stop, and an ominous feeling will follow you until you don’t lock your house’s door behind you._

Somehow, even out of that forest, he managed to get scared all over again. 


End file.
